dearest troublemaker
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Dia adalah guru populer yang disukai banyak murid wanita—sementara dia adalah anak kelas dua yang hobi membuat masalah. Dan ini, adalah kisah yang terjadi ketika semua orang telah pulang dari sekolah; menyisakan mereka berdua di kelas hukuman. / MikaTsuru / specialfic for Aya Shirayuki


..Apa kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengawali kisah ini?

Ah, mari kita mulai dari perkenalan. Alkisah, ada satu sekolah ternama di kota tokyo yang terkenal dengan murid dan juga guru yang berkelas.

Yang bisa menjadi bagian di dalam sekolah itu hanyalah orang-orang terpilih; entah dari keluarga yang berada, atau dari otak yang jenius, atau dari latar belakang keluarga yang dihormati.

Elegan, mewah, dunia yang berbeda. Orang biasa mungkin akan berpikir seperti itu; dan memang, Omamori academy adalah sekolah yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh sembarang orang.

..Namun, diantara semua wajah luar dari sekolah itu,

—Ternyata ada satu kisah yang cukup menarik di dalamnya…

.

.

.

.

"TSUUUURUUUMAAARUUUU!"

Suara tertawa yang nyaring dan suara langkah kaki yang berlari di lorong sekolah; seharusnya, hal ini tidak wajar dilihat di dalam sekolah yang memiliki reputasi bagus bagi banyak orang. Namun, ya, isi dari sekolah ini tidak 'sempurna' seperti yang mereka bayangkan.

Penyebabnya? Banyak. Murid berkualitas atau berkelas belum tentu memiliki sifat yang sesuai dengan wajah sekolahnya, bukan? Contohnya..

"Ahahahah! Watanuki marah~ kamu segitu terkejutnya, eh?"

"KEMBALI KESINI KAU, TSURUMARU KUNINAGA!" Yang ditertawakan justru malah semakin emosi—yah, bagaimana tidak? Lelaki yang ia kejar saat ini baru saja menaruh kecap di dalam helm kesayangannya. "—DAN NAMAKU ITU DOUTANUKI! DOU-TA-NU-KI, INGAT ITU!"

Tsurumaru tertawa semakin kencang; ya, ya. Bagus—kalau kau marah, berarti aku sukses. Semakin emosi Doutanuki, semakin ia akan senang; karena itu artinya, idenya kali ini begitu cemerlang sampai bisa membuat Doutanuki marah besar.

—Tsurumaru Kuninaga, murid kelas 2-B di Omamori Academy. Lahir di keluarga bangsawan, meski sifatnya sungguh mirip bocah yang minta ditampar. Dia terkenal sebagai murid yang hobi membuat masalah, dan langganan masuk ke kelas hukuman.

Dan berakhirlah perkenalan untuk karakter utama dalam kisah ini.

...Eh.

—Cerita ini tidak akan lengkap jika hanya memiliki satu tokoh utama.

Maka dari itu, mari kita berlanjut ke tokoh utama yang satunya—tokoh yang akan melengkapi ruang kosong agar kepingan cerita ini menjadi utuh, menjadi satu cerita yang sempurna..

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi si pembuat onar itu. Aku sungguh pusing menghadapinya; kelakuan dia sungguh tidak elegan!"

Aroma daun teh dan juga pendingin ruang bersatu menjadi aroma yang khas; guru-guru yang tak memiliki jadwal bersantai sampai giliran mereka untuk masuk kelas tiba. Dan saat ini, wali kelas dari murid yang merupakan pembuat masalah sedang meluapkan kekesalannya—pada seseorang yang dengan senang hati mau mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Ahaha, dimaklumi saja, Kasen-sensei. Anak muda suka membuat masalah, untuk memberikan tantangan dalam hidupnya.." yang menjadi 'tempat curhat' hanya merespon dengan tertawa kecil sambil sesekali menyeruput teh hijau miliknya. "Kita semua harus hidup sepuas-puasnya sebelum masa tua tiba, bukan?"

"—Dan itulah yang membuatmu mudah dimanfaatkan oleh muridmu sendiri, Mikazuki-sensei! Kau terlalu baik, selalu memaklumi semua tingkah laku murid-murid!" Kasen Kanesada menghela nafas. Ia memijat keningnya yang penuh dengan kerutan karena kesal. "Bahkan Ishikirimaru saja sudah menyerah menghadapi anak itu. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hmm.."

"Aku lelah! Aku sungguh lelah!"

"—Sudah, sudah. Sabarlah, Kasen-sensei. Mau makan coklat? Makanan manis bisa menurunkan kadar _stress_ seseorang, katanya." Mikazuki menyodorkan satu kotak coklat almon dari banyaknya tumpukan kotak lain di atas meja; dan Kasen menarik satu alisnya ke atas.

"...Kau dapat coklat banyak begitu dari mana?"

"Tadi aku diberi oleh banyak murid wanita.."

"—Lagi?!"

Mikazuki Munechika, adalah guru paling populer di seluruh Omamori Academy. Lahir dalam keluarga yang dihormati, memiliki keanggunan alami. Dikenal memiliki paras yang elok, kebaikan hati, dan juga cara berbicara yang lembut—oh, semua kriteria yang diidamkan wanita ada pada dirinya.

Singkatnya, ia adalah guru populer yang disukai oleh banyak murid—terutama wanita.

"Seperti biasa, kau memang populer diantara murid wanita…" Kasen mengambil satu coklat almon dari dalam kotak. Setelah beberapa kunyahan—kedua bola matanya sedikit membulat. "…Sensei, kalau kau begitu populer di kalangan murid wanita.. Bagaimana dengan murid pria? Apa mereka juga sama?"

"Hmm? ..Entahlah, yang pasti aku tidak dibenci oleh mereka, sepertinya?"

— _ **Tring!**_

..Suara apa itu, kau bertanya?

Ya, anggap saja kau melihat sebuah lampu imajiner yang menyala di atas kepala Kasen, saat ini.

"...Ah."

"...Ah?"

"Aku baru saja dapat ide."

"—Ide?"

Kasen meraih bahu Mikazuki dan tangan satunya mengacungkan jempol ke arah rekannya. Kasen kemudian menarik nafas dan menatap Mikazuki tepat di matanya—oh. Mikazuki rasanya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan tertuju…

"—Aku serahkan Tsurumaru kepadamu, Mikazuki-sensei. Mohon bantuannya!"

"..."

"…."

"..Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sungguh bertolak belakang. Yang satu populer karena ia memang tampan, dan yang satu lagi 'populer' karena sering membuat jengkel banyak orang.

Tsurumaru menerima banyak omelan dari Kasen-sensei untuk entah keberapa kalinya; namun omelan sang guru hanya memasuki telinga kiri dan keluar di telinga kanan. Singkatnya, sia-sia.

"Haaah..." Tsurumaru menutup pintu geser ruang guru sambil menghela nafas panjang. Mau seberapa banyaknya omelan yang diberikan, ia tak akan kapok. Tapi tetap saja—mendengarkan gurunya mengoceh selama berjam-jam cukup melelahkan.

Belum lagi, ia harus kembali memasuki kelas hukuman. Ia harus tetap tinggal di dalam kelas ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Sendirian.

—Sedih sekali.

"Hmm… Apa aku kabur saja, ya?"

Kasen-sensei sepertinya sudah enggan menemani dirinya di kelas hukuman, dan hal itu membuat Tsurumaru berasumsi bahwa kali ini tidak akan ada guru yang mengawasinya. Beruntung sekali jika ternyata kelasnya juga tidak dikunci; namun Tsurumaru tahu bahwa guru-guru tidak sebodoh itu.

Jendela bisa jadi pilihan, sih. Tapi kelasnya di lantai tiga. Kalau ia nekad melompat, seisi sekolah akan benar-benar terkejut keesokan harinya—apalagi kalau foto dan nama dirinya muncul di halaman depan surat kabar dan dikabarkan telah meninggal dunia. Eh, itu ide bagus, sih. Mungkin ia akan pura-pura mati untuk mengejutkan target berikutnya…

"Apa aku kabur dari sekarang saja, ya?" Tsurumaru membuat gestur berpikir dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang ia letakkan pada dagunya. "…Baiklah, aku bolos saja pelajaran Hachisuka-sensei! Jadi aku bisa menghindari kelas hukuman dan kab—"

"—Kabur kemana, Kuninaga-kun?"

—Eh.

Suara siapa itu?

Suaranya terdengar lebih tua; mungkin seorang guru? Tapi Tsurumaru tidak begitu mengenal suara ringan nan lembut ini—pasti ia guru yang jarang berurusan dengannya.

' _Abaikan saja, ah.'_

Tsurumaru tidak berbalik dan memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu—kabur sebelum siapapun yang ada di belakangnya saat ini menangkapnya. Namun baru saja Tsurumaru mengayunkan kaki kirinya—sebuah tangan meraih bahunya dengan cepat.

Tsurumaru seketika terhenti—ah. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa merinding, ya...

"—Dan aku harap kau tidak mengabaikan aku untuk kedua kalinya, Kuninaga-kun." Tsurumaru secara terpaksa dibuat menoleh oleh guru di belakangnya—oh.

Dia…

"—Karena aku, Mikazuki Munechika, adalah guru yang akan mengawasimu di kelas hukuman nanti. Salam kenal."

Ah.

Sial, ternyata akan ada guru yang mengawasinya nanti. Lebih parah lagi, guru yang mengawasinya adalah si lelaki paling populer di sekolah; orang yang tidak begitu ia sukai karena mencuri semua perhatian orang-orang.

"Dan aku harap, kau juga tidak bolos pelajaran Hachisuka-sensei. Kalau aku mendapatkan laporan bahwa kau absen, hukumanmu akan lebih dari sekedar kelas hukuman, mengerti?"

—Wajah Tsurumaru seketika pucat ketika Mikazuki tersenyum ke arahnya.

Oh, tidak. Senyumannya memang menawan, Tsurumaru kini mengerti kenapa banyak wanita menyukainya.

Tetapi..

Ada aura menyeramkan dibalik senyum itu. Dan Tsurumaru tak pernah merasa setakut ini di dalam hidupnya.

"…Dan apa jawabanmu, Kuninaga-kun?"

Pilih mana, mati—atau menurut agar bisa menjahili lebih banyak orang di keesokan harinya?

"..Aku mengerti, sensei."

—Tentu saja Tsurumaru memilih hidup.

.

.

.

.

"Tsurumaru, kena kelas hukuman lagi?"

Yasusada menatap ke arah teman sekelasnya yang masih duduk manis di atas bangku—meskipun bel sudah berbunyi dan guru sudah keluar dari ruangan. Semuanya sudah siap untuk pulang, dan hanya Tsurumaru saja yang sepertinya masih betah di dalam kelas.

"Berisik…" Tsurumaru menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan—matanya memandang jauh keluar jendela. Menyebalkan sekali—ia lagi-lagi tidak bisa lolos dari detensi.

"Ahaha~ makanya, jangan kebanyakan bikin masalah. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu, dadah!"

"Pergi sana! Lihat saja besok, aku akan buat kau dan Kashuu terkejut!"

Tsurumaru mirip dengan wanita dalam masa _PMS_ saat ini; sedikit-sedikit, marah. Sedikit-sedikit, kesal. Dan semua ini gara-gara Mikazuki Munechika dan juga kelas hukuman dari Kasen Kanesada.

Cih, coba yang memberikan hukuman adalah Kane-sensei. Setidaknya ia bisa membujuk Horikawa untuk meminta Kane-sensei melepas hukumannya.

"Aah…. Enaknya menjadi murid sekolah dasar dan menengah."

Ia melihat murid-murid dari gedung sekolah dasar dan menengah berhamburkan keluar—semuanya tertawa riang karena sekolah sudah usai. Ah, disana ada Gokotai Toushirou. Tsurumaru ingat saat pertama kali ia membuat Gokotai terkejut; anak sekolah dasar tersebut menangis kencang dan Tsurumaru mendapatkan hadiah bogem dari kakak keluarga Toushirou—Ichigo Hitofuri, tepatnya.

Kapok. Tsurumaru bersumpah ia tidak akan mengganggu siapapun dari keluarga Toushirou lagi. Juga dari keluarga Samonji. Ia tak mau membuat Sayo terkejut kemudian dibuat babak belur oleh Kousetsu-sensei.

"…Kalau Imanotsurugi bagaimana, ya? Iwatooshi sepertinya tidak akan mengamuk kalau adiknya aku beri sedikit kejutan…"

….Oke. Sip. Tsurumaru mulai menyusun rencana. Mungkin ia bisa menggunakan trik bunuh diri—

"—Dan sebelum kau membuat anak SD tersebut terkejut, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba buat aku terkejut, Kuninaga-kun?"

"—HWAAAAAA!"

Tsurumaru terjatuh dari kursi dengan tidak elitnya—sementara Mikazuki menatap ke arahnya dengan tampang tanpa dosa dan juga senyum manis seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sialan.

"Kampret! S-sejak kapan kau ada disini?!"

"Jaga bahasamu, Kuninaga-kun. Aku dari tadi ada disini, kok."

"Semenjak kapan?!"

"Semenjak temanmu yang bernama Yamato-kun keluar dari kelas?"

—Berarti semenjak awal, dong?! Guru ini memang malas menandakan kehadirannya atau memang berniat mengejutkan aku, sih?!

"Maaf, aku sudah memanggilmu tapi kau sepertinya terlalu hanyut dalam lamunanmu. Kau terkejut, hmm?"

Masih nanya, lagi.

"T—tidak… tidak begitu. Biasa saja. Hmph."

Tsurumaru membuang muka; ia tidak mau mengaku kalau Mikazuki memang pada faktanya, terlah berhasil mengejutkan dirinya.

"Begitu?" Mikazuki tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju meja guru; ia kemudian duduk di atas kursi dan kembali memandang Tsurumaru yang duduk di bangku belakang. "Oh, iya. Biasanya, apa saja yang dilakukan saat kelas hukuman?"

"…Err. Sensei belum pernah membimbing murid di kelas hukuman sebelumnya?"

"Belum, ini pertama kali. Biasanya aku di bagian konsultasi, aku mendengarkan keluhan banyak murid."

"Heee. Pasti membosankan."

"Haha, tidak juga." Jawab Mikazuki. "…Jadi, apa yang biasanya kau dan Kasen-sensei lakukan di kelas hukuman?"

"Eh, tidak banyak. Paling aku disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan Kasen-sensei akan mengajariku bagian yang tidak kumengerti. Terkadang kami hanya diam saja, dan Kasen-sensei akan asik membaca bukunya. Dan kadang, ia memberiku kelas 'cara menjadi elegan' dan hal tidak penting lainnya."

Tsurumaru malas sekali jika Kasen sudah memberikannya 'kelas elegan'—dimana ia dilatih untuk membuat puisi, merangkai bunga, menulis kaligrafi—

Ah, pokoknya, membosankan.

"Oh, begitu, ya.." Mikazuki terdiam sejenak. "Kalau begitu, kau mau melakukan apa denganku? Pasti bosan, 'kan, kalau kita hanya diam saja sampai kelas hukuman selesai?"

"Heh, terserah saja. Kalau diizinkan, aku ingin tidur saja, boleh?"

"Tidur denganku, maksudmu?"

—Tsurumaru terdiam.

Tapi tidak lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya memerah dan ia dengan cepat berdiri dari posisi awalnya.

"A—APA—KAU INI GURU MACAM APA?! GURU MANA YANG MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU PADA MURIDNYA, COBA—"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"K-kau! Kau jangan-jangan sebenarnya berotak kotor!"

"Kotor?" Mikazuki memberikan Tsurumaru tatapan penuh tanya. "Seingatku, _futon_ cadangan di ruang kesehatan bersih, kok. Kalau mau, kita bisa tidur siang sama-sama. Kebetulan _futon_ nya ada banyak, dan kita bisa menggeser meja dan kursi disini agar bisa menggelar _futon_ dan selimutnya…"

….Oh.

Tentu saja.

Tidur, tidur dalam artian sebenarnya.

Bukan. Bukan tidur yang itu. Ternyata bukan.

. . . . . . . . .

—TENTU SAJA BUKAN! Otak Tsurumaru mungkin sedang mengalami gangguan untuk beberapa saat. Apa ada teknisi yang ahli membetulkan otak? Tsurumaru membutuhkannya, sekarang juga.

"O—oh. _Futon._ Iya, kurasa _futon_ dari ruang kesehatan bersih. Ya. …Iya."

"…Kuninaga-kun, wajahmu merah.."

"Ini karena cuacanya. Panas."  
"Tapi pendingin ruangannya menyala, loh. Di suhu rendah, pula."

"Terserah!"

—Lelah. Kelas hukuman bersama guru ini lebih melelahkan dibandingkan kelas hukuman bersama Kasen-sensei.

"Kau masih ingin tidur?"

"Tidak, sudah tidak ngantuk."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, kita sebaiknya melakukan apa, ya?"

Bagaimana kalau kau diam dan aku diam dan kita berdua diam sampai waktu kelas hukuman berakhir?

"Oh, entahlah. Mungkin kau bisa ceritakan padaku sudah berapa banyak murid wanita yang kau ajak kencan?" dengusan mengejek keluar seiring dengan kata-katanya. Kedua mata Mikazuki membulat.

"Aku… tidak pernah mengajak mereka kencan.."

"Ya, ya, dan bumi itu kotak." Balas Tsurumaru. "Ayolah, sensei. Tak usah berbohong, satu atau dua pasti pernah, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa pacaran dengan muridku sendiri. Itu tidak baik."

"Yang benar saja. Murid yang kau sukai? Tidak ada? Di sekolah ini banyak murid cewek yang cantik, seingatku."

"Meskipun cantik, tak berarti aku menaruh minat pada mereka."

"Jangan-jangan sensei homo? Hahaha!"

"Mungkin begitu? Dan aku menaruh minat kepadamu."

 _ **BRUAK!**_

—Tsurumaru jatuh lagi dari kursi yang didudukinya—untuk kedua kali.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan candaan yang membuatku merinding?!"

"Eh, aku berhasil membuatmu terkejut lagi."

"Siapa yang tak terkejut kalau gurunya tiba-tiba bilang begitu, hah?!"

Sakit jiwa. Sinting. Bisa-bisanya sekolah ini merekrut guru macam dia.

"Sudahlah! Kita tak usah melakukan apapun, oke? Sensei sebaiknya diam saja, minum teh hijaumu, dan aku akan duduk manis tanpa membuat masalah sebagai gantinya. _Deal?"_

"..Aku mengerti."  
"Bagus!"

Tsurumaru kembali merapikan kursinya dan duduk seperti semula. Sialan, baru kali ini ia dikejutkan oleh orang lain—dua kali, pula. Oleh orang yang sama.

Untuk menghilangkan kekesalan, Tsurumaru kembali memandang keluar jendela. Ah, ia bisa melihat klub sepak bola di lapangan; ada Namazuo dan Honebami. Lucu sekali, Namazuo handal tetapi Honebami tidak begitu pandai. Berapa banyak bola yang sudah lolos karena dirinya?

"…Payah."

"…Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kuninaga-kun?"

"—Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Ternyata kau memang bosan, ya? Apa kau mengubah pikiranmu sekarang?" Mikazuki menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. "Mau bermain kartu? Aku punya _UNO,_ "

"….Guru macam apa yang bawa _UNO_ ke sekolah—"  
"Guru seperti aku, mungkin?"

Mungkin sesekali Tsurumaru akan iseng mendatangi kantor kepala sekolah untuk bertanya, _'Kenapa kau merekrut guru aneh bernama Mikazuki Munechika? Kalian gila, ya?'_

"Lupakan soal kartu, aku lebih baik diam seperti tadi saja."

"Tapi aku sedikit kebosanan, haha. Buku yang kubaca juga sudah hampir selesai.." Mikazuki menatap ke arah novel fantasi yang menjadi temannya semenjak tadi. "Mau membicarakan sesuatu?"

"…Terserah, tapi sensei saja yang mulai. Aku tak punya topik pembicaraan."

"Hmm, baiklah.."

Tsurumaru kembali membuang muka—biarlah guru aneh ini berbicara sampai ia puas; Tsurumaru hanya akan menjawab seperlunya saja.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengejutkan orang lain?"

—Baiklah. Itu pertanyaan yang tidak terduga.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya…. Bosan, mungkin? Mengejutkan orang lain itu menyenangkan."

"Ahaha, begitu?" Mikazuki kembali tertawa. "…Kalau kau ada di posisi mereka—jika kau ada di posisi korban. Apa kau mau dikejutkan?"

"…Maaf?"

"Apa kau akan suka jika diberi kejutan? Seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

….Akankah aku menyukainya?

—Tsurumaru mengingat kembali semua hal-hal yang sudah ia lakukan untuk mengejutkan banyak orang; yang pasti ia tidak ingin penutup kepala miliknya dipenuhi kecap seperti yang ia lakukan pada Doutanuki. Ia juga tidak ingin merasakan paku payung tertancap pada bokongnya saat hendak duduk. Dan dikejutkan dengan boneka _Sadako_ dari dalam lemari? Eh, tidak, terima kasih.

…Lalu?

Apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu?

"—Kurasa…"

Tsurumaru hanya—

"Aku hanya ingin seseorang memperhatikanku, mungkin."

Ketika ia membuat masalah, semua orang akan mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya.

Tak peduli baik atau buruk, ia menikmati semua tatapan mata dan juga perhatian yang ia dapatkan; dari bisikan orang-orang, dari orang-orang yang perlahan menyadari eksistensinya..

"Ahaha, itu tidak terlalu menjawab pertanyaanku, Tsurumaru-kun."

"….Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku 'Tsurumaru'?"

"Ah, aku gagal. Kau tidak terkejut."

"Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku terkejut, ya?"

"Penasaran saja, ahaha~"

"—Kalau begitu, coba saja."

Ia tak pernah menjadi korban; selama ini selalu sukses menjadi tersangka. Namun ia ingin tahu, apakah menjadi korban sebegitu buruknya?

"Coba buat aku terkejut, Mikazuki-sensei."

Tantang diriku, buat aku terkejut.

Karena kau—

"Kalau kau berhasil, aku akan mengikuti semua kemauanmu."

—Tak akan pernah bisa melampaui diriku.

.

.

.

Mikazuki terdiam.

Ia hanya melontarkan pertanyaan itu secara iseng, sungguh. Ia tak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan anak yang tidak mau menurut pada banyak guru di sekolah ini; jadi ia pikir, membicarakan sumber masalahnya adalah hal yang terbaik.

—Tetapi..

"Membuatmu terkejut, eh?"

Tidak ia sangka ia akan ditantang oleh muridnya sendiri; yah, bukannya Mikazuki takut atau merasa bahwa ia akan kalah, sih—hanya saja….

"Bukankah aku sudah membuatmu terkejut tadi? Dua kali, pula."

Tsurumaru langsung menggebrak meja.

"YANG TADI TIDAK DIHITUNG, OKE?! Itu lebih mirip candaan sinting dibandingkan kejutan—kau benar-benar guru yang menyeramkan."

Menyeramkan?

Baru kali ini ada orang yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya..

"Hmm.."

Membuat seseorang terkejut, ya? Tsurumaru sepertinya tipe orang yang tidak terlalu mudah untuk dijahili; kecuali jika Mikazuki melakukan hal yang sama—yaitu melontarkan candaan seperti tadi. Mikazuki pikir, Tsurumaru akan senang dengan candaannya tersebut—coba kalau murid perempuan yang mengalaminya, pasti mereka sudah pingsan atau teriak kesenangan.

'— _Ah.'_

…Tapi, bukankah itu justru menjadi kelemahan Tsurumaru? Mikazuki baru menyadari; Tsurumaru lengah ketika Mikazuki melontarkan candaannya. Kalau Mikazuki melakukan hal yang serupa…

"—Tsurumaru-kun."

"Apa?"

"Kau tadi bertanya tentang berapa murid yang pernah aku ajak kencan, bukan?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau membuatku terkejut dengan mengatakan bahwa kau sesungguhnya—"

"—Aku memang tidak pernah mengajak siapapun berkencan."

"…Oh."

"Tetapi, ada satu murid yang membuatku ingin mengajaknya berkencan. Kau mau tahu siapa?"

"…Uh—"

"Namanya Tsurumaru Kuninaga."

—Dua orang bisa memainkan permainan ini.

Mikazuki akan menerima tantangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Hening.

Sudah tak ada lagi suara gaduh dari lapangan sepak bola—bahkan klub paduan suara yang berlatih di gedung sebrang pun sepertinya sudah selesai dan pulang ke rumah.

Tapi di dalam ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh dua orang ini—keheningan adalah sesuatu yang menjadi suara paling berisik.

Tak mau mendengar lagi—

Tak mau mendengar lagi—

—Kenapa kau terus berbicara seperti ini?

"…Sensei," Tsurumaru menghela nafas. "Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali. Trikmu sudah terbaca, kau menggunakan cara yang sama."

"..Oho?"  
"Kau beruntung karena aku murid laki-laki—kalau kau melontarkan itu pada salah satu murid wanita—atau salah satu fans-mu, rumor pasti akan mulai bertebaran esok hari."

Tap, tap, tap—Tsurumaru tak menyadari Mikazuki yang beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tapi, itu bisa jadi bahan bagus, ya? Apa aku juga coba saja ya, menggoda perempuan seperti itu… pasti mereka akan terkejut, haha!"

…Tsurumaru juga tidak menyadari Mikazuki yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku ingat ada gadis dari kelas A yang gosipnya menaruh hati kepadaku. Apa aku jadikan dia target saja, ya?"

Tsurumaru masih belum sadar bahwa Mikazuki kini sudah berjarak satu meja darinya.

"Kalau berhasil, lumayan juga, 'kan? Aku bisa dapat pac—"

"—Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku tidak bercanda, apa kau akan percaya?"

Kini lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu membuat bayangan di hadapannya—

Sosoknya yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Tsurumaru membuat ia tak memikirkan hal lain yang ada di benaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa buktikan."

"…Euh? Sensei, apa—"

—Dan bayangan yang terbentuk di hadapannya seketika menghilang; ketika Mikazuki dengan lembut mengangkat dagu Tsurumaru,

Dan menangkap bibirnya untuk satu ciuman tak terduga.

.

.

.

.

Kejutan bisa dalam bentuk apapun—entah itu untuk ulang tahun, untuk sesuatu yang dirayakan, atau untuk menyemangati seseorang. Namun entah sejak kapan, Tsurumaru mengartikan kejutan ke dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda; dimana ia menganggap bahwa teriakan histeris dan juga kekesalan orang terhadapnya adalah reaksi yang wajar.

—Namun kenapa saat ini,

Ia tak mendapatkan arti dari kejutan yang selama ini ia pikirkan?

Tidak merasa senang, tidak merasa kesal.

Namun yang pasti,

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Hn—"

Apa yang..

"—Lepas!"

Tsurumaru mendorong Mikazuki dengan satu tangannya; meja yang memisahkan mereka membuatnya mudah untuk melepaskan diri, untungnya. Namun ketika ciuman itu berakhir, keadaan hanya berakhir semakin parah—Tsurumaru mau tak mau harus bertemu mata dengan guru yang saat ini sedang mengawasinya.

—Atau tepatnya… guru yang baru saja menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

"….Ahaha, kamu terke—"  
"—JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

Tidak lucu. Ia memang terkejut, tetapi definisi dari terkejut yang ia rasakan bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Ia bahkan bukan merasa kesal lagi; ia marah. Ia tak suka—tak suka.

"Aku tak peduli kalau kau memang hobi melakukan hal seperti ini kepada muridmu; tetapi, kau keterlaluan, sensei! Yang benar saja—mencium murid hanya untuk mengejutkan mereka? Meskipun hanya pura-pura, tolong pikirkan tindakanmu sendiri!"

Kau seolah-olah tidak hanya berniat untuk mengejutkan aku—

…Kau seolah-olah berniat untuk mempermainkan aku.

"Eh? Ah… um, maaf, aku—"

"Cukup. Aku pulang saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kelas hukuman."

"Tung—Tsurumaru-kun!"

Kalah cepat—lengannya berhasil ditangkap. "—Apa?!"

"Maaf kalau aku keterlaluan, tapi aku—"

"Oh, bagus kalau sensei sadar bahwa tindakanmu keterlaluan. Kalau begitu, aku permisi—"

"—Tapi yang tadi bukan untuk mengejutkanmu!"

—Muak.

Kenapa guru ini masih mencari alasan?

"Cukup, sen—"  
"Menurutku, kau menarik."

"—Hentikan!"

"Kasen memang memintaku untuk menjadi pembimbingmu hari ini—tetapi apakah kau tahu, bahwa seharusnya aku memberikan kelas tambahan untuk anak kelas satu hari ini?"

"Kubilang, henti— ….tunggu, apa?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak bisa membimbingmu hari ini, Tsurumaru-kun. Tetapi ketika aku melihatmu secara langsung, ketika kau keluar dari ruang guru, aku langsung berpikir.."

.

' _Ah, mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kasen.'_

' _Orang ini akan memberikanmu kejutan diluar dugaanmu.'_

 _._

"Aku awalnya hanya ingin tahu seperti apa murid pembuat masalah yang menjadi pembicaraan satu sekolahan. Kupikir, sosoknya sama seperti anak nakal pada umumnya. Tapi—"

.

' _Ia terlihat seperti murid yang biasa saja—'_

' _Apa yang membuatnya begitu ingin terlihat spesial di mata orang-orang?'_

 _._

"…Aku minta maaf, sekali lagi. Um, jika nanti kau masuk kelas hukuman lagi, aku akan bilang pada Kasen untuk meminta guru lain—"

"—…pa.."

"Eh?"

"—Kenapa..? Kalau kau tahu aku ini murid yang selalu membuat masalah—kenapa kau masih mau membimbingku di kelas hukuman?"

Tsurumaru berusaha mati-matian agar eksistensinya disadari oleh banyak orang. Ia pikir selama ini, hanya diingat meski untuk beberapa detik saja sudah cukup baginya—karena cara yang ia lakukan hanya merebut perhatian mereka untuk sesaat.

Namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ada orang yang dengan sengaja menaruh perhatian terhadapnya—meski ia tak pernah muncul di dalam kehidupan Mikazuki sebelumnya. Ia seperti kejutan yang luar biasa; ia tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kotak, dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat dimana ia bisa merasa begitu spesial; tanpa harus berusaha terlalu keras.

Tsurumaru terkadang bertanya, ketika ia berandai jika seseorang akan menaruh perhatian kepadanya suatu hari nanti;

—Apakah aku orang yang pantas untuk menerima semua itu?

…Dan Mikazuki menjawab semuanya;

"—Karena aku ingin memperhatikanmu secara perlahan; agar aku dapat mengenali dirimu sepenuhnya."

Seperti kotak harta karun yang selama ini tak pernah bisa terbuka—

Tsurumaru menemukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ah, tapi, aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi… um, kalau dengan Mitsutada-sensei, bagaimana? Ia sepertinya tidak akan keberatan membimbingmu di kelas hukuman—"

"—Kau menang."

"…Maaf?"

"Kau berhasil membuatku terkejut. Kau menang. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan."

—Tsurumaru menginginkan isi dari harta karun itu sepenuhnya. Lebih banyak, dan lebih banyak lagi—jika masih ada kotak harta lain yang tersembunyi, maka ia akan terus mencari.

Ia ingin mengetahui kejutan seperti apa lagi yang akan diberikan oleh lelaki di hadapannya saat ini. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia ada di sisi Mikazuki lebih lama lagi…

"…Kalau begitu, boleh aku memperhatikanmu lebih lama lagi mulai dari sekarang? Itu saja sudah cukup, Tsurumaru-kun."

—Tidak. Bagimu, itu memang cukup.

"..Terserah, deh. Tapi aku tidak mau ya, dicium secara tiba-tiba lagi!"

Tetapi bagi Tsurumaru, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Oho? Kalau aku menciummu tidak secara tiba-tiba, memang kau akan mengizinkan?"

"Tergantung. Kalau kau berhasil mencuri perhatianku, kurasa tidak masalah."

—Mikazuki terdiam. …Dan wajahnya merona seketika.

"E-Eh?!"

"Haha! Aku berhasil membuatmu terkejut, ya?"

"A—ap—"  
"Sekarang skor kita satu sama, sensei. Adil, bukan?"

—Ya, sudahlah.

Perhatian darinya saja mungkin sudah cukup.

Aku tak membutuhkan lagi orang-orang untuk mengakui eksistensiku..

.

.

.

 _ **F I N**_


End file.
